You'll Never be Apart
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of when Ruby left her family to go to the Great valley. But when she and Littlefoot get trapped in a cave, she learns that family is always with her, by learning her friend's dark past. One-shot. My first story, please R&R!


**All right! this is my first Fanfic, so go easy on the critism. It's basically about Ruby missing her Family, and Littefoot missing his mother. Just a short one-shot, nothing too big.**

**And, without furthur ado, I give you my story.**

You'll Never be Apart

Ruby stared at the pond.

One year. One year away from her beloved family. She couldn't believe it had been so long already.

"_It's not fair! Why couldn't they have come to the Great valley with us? With us, why couldn't they come?"_ She complained inwardly.

She felt completely and utterly alone. Everyone else had a family to love them here in the Great Valley. A Mother, a Father, a Grandparent.

She had no one.

Yet, she knew she was being selfish. Chomper didn't have parents either, but he was so close to Littlefoot, they seemed like brothers. Not to mention Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike hatched Chomper, so he thought of them as his family.

But, she wasn't close to anyone.

She felt hot tears drip down her cheeks. She didn't fight them; just let them drop freely with no end in sight.

She stood up, and started to walk towards her thinking spot. It always helped comfort her when she was feeling like this.

Quietly, she walked swiftly towards the ledge.

When she got there, she flopped down, brought her knees to her chest, and sobbed. It didn't look like her special place was working. She sniffled and looked behind her.

What greeted her was a large opening in the rock. It was a cave. The same place she'd gotten stuck in when her Star Day had come. She was missing her family then, and she was missing them now.

Suddenly, she heard something. It was very faint, but it sounded like…a sniffle. Like someone was crying.

_"Looks like I'm not the only one who's sad today."_ She decided, and then slowly made her way in.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she called into the darkness, but no response could be heard.

"Hello?" she repeated.

Still, whoever it was, continued to remain silent.

"Who's there!" Ruby called, a bit more forceful

When no response came, she gave up hope. As she was walking out, the ground started to vibrate underneath her. Something was happening.

Something Bad.

She started to feel scared, and her feeling exceeded to a higher level when she saw rocks tumbling into her path.

"No!" She exclaimed, hopping nimbly around the rocks to avoid them, but it looked as if luck was not on her side.

As she avoided one rock, another came tumbling down in front of her and forced her to skid to a halt. She gasped as she tried to go forward but was unable to. As soon as she was sure she saw an opening, a rock crushed her hopes by fully blocking the entrance to the cave. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Soon, no sound could be heard, except the pounding of fists on solid rock.

"No! Help me, anybody! Anybody, help me!" Ruby cried as she struck her fists on the huge rock. But to no avail, no one could hear her through the solid mass in front of her.

She sat down and started to cry once again. This day was just getting worse by the second. Before, she was only missing her family. Now, she was missing her family, while trapped in a cave with something that could be dangerous.

As she was crying, she heard a shuffling noise, it was close too. Once she heard it, she was up like a shot, taking on a defensive position to try to defend herself if need be.

"Who's there," she called, looking around into the darkness, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Ruby?" a hesitant voice called out. "Is that you?"

She recognized that voice. "Littlefoot?"

"Yeah, it's me," Littlefoot said glumly as he walked out of the darkness to face her, his eyes red.

"Littlefoot, what's wrong? You sound really sad. Really sad you sound," Ruby stated, letting go of her stance and relaxing.

"I-it's nothing." Littlefoot sniffed.

"I know something's wrong with you. With you, I know something is wrong. I'll tell you why I'm sad if you tell me why you're sad," Ruby told him.

"You're sad?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," she sighed, flopping down on the hard ground and shook some of the tears off her face.

Littlefoot lay down beside her. "All right, I'll tell you if you tell me."

"O-okay," she took a deep breath. "Today is the one year anniversary of when I left my parents to go to the great valley. I-I miss my family so much. Especially my mom, My mom especially. She would always sing me a lullaby before I went to sleep; but now, she can't, because she's not here. I just don't know what to do. What to do, I just don't know," she whispered before she burst into tears.

Littlefoot could understand her pain perfectly. His mother would always sing him a lullaby before he went to sleep, but ever since Sharptooth took her away from him, the night was silent.

"Well, she'll always be with you, as long as you remember the thing's she taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart," Littlefoot smiled, remembering the wise words Rooter had given him after the death of his mother.

Ruby looked up. "Where did you learn that?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"…someone told me when…my mother went away…" he whispered, tears starting to leak out as his painful past came crashing into him.

Ruby was getting the feeling that this was going to be painful for both of them. "Your mother went away? For how long?" she asked hesitantly.

"Too long…" was all he answered.

"Where did she go?" Ruby pressed on.

"Well, she, uh…she…" he looked at Ruby's waiting face and he figured it was best to let it all out. "She…died…" he choked out the last words, then broke into an uncontrollable sob.

Ruby looked at him with great sadness and sympathy, but most of all, shock. She didn't know his past had been so dark, having to go without a mother to love him for all this time. It must've been horrible.

"Oh Littlefoot…I'm so sorry. So sorry I am, Littlefoot," she whispered, patting him on the back to help comfort him.

"Ruby! Littlefoot! Are you in here?" A voice called.

Since Littlefoot was emotionally unstable at the moment, she walked to the blocked entrance and called out, "Hello! Chomper, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! I'm so happy you're all right! Is Littlefoot there too?" Chomper asked.

"Yes he's here! Can you get help? Help, can you get?"

"Yes, don't worry! Stay there, I'll be right back!" Chomper told her, and then Ruby could hear footsteps running quickly away.

_"Like I could go anywhere else."_ She scoffed in thought.

When she walked back to Littlefoot, she saw his sobs starting to become less harsh. "Are you all right?" she asked, siting down.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." He said quietly.

"Well, good news, Chomper's going to get help. Help, Chomper's going to get. We shouldn't be in here too much longer," Ruby sighed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"All right…you know what? I'm feeling better. I guess talking about my mother helped me…deal with it and let me get all my emotions out. But I'm still going to miss her," Littlefoot said quietly.

"That's okay. I feel much better now too. I guess this day isn't so bad after all…well, apart from being trapped in a cave. Apart from being trapped in a cave, this day isn't so bad," Ruby smiled.

Littlefoot smiled back, the lay down; putting his head on his hands and closed his eyes, and in a short while, was fast asleep.

Ruby looked at him and let out a warm grin, he looked like he needed his rest. She couldn't resist the urge; soon she was humming a familiar tune that her mother would sing to her as she waited patiently for her rescuers.

**_The End_**

**So there we go! My first story is done. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
